


I missed you too

by FlyxngDrxamxr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyxngDrxamxr/pseuds/FlyxngDrxamxr
Summary: Lena was in Europe and Kara really really missed her girlfriend
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	I missed you too

**Author's Note:**

> (first story in this fandom and not my mother tongue, so please be kind)

Lena closed the door behind her. With a jerk it fell with a 'click' back into the lock.  
As soon as she heard that the door was really closed, she found her lips on Karas again. The blonde pressed hard against her, so that Lena escaped a slight moan. Often they started a kiss softly and tenderly, but this was fast and full of desire from the very first second.  
Lena's hands moved along Kara's sides to the nape of her neck, which she pulled close to her. She felt the Kryptonain pulling on her blouse and directing her out of the entrance to the bedroom. Lena grinned in the kiss about how impatient her girlfriend was but followed her steps without interrupting the kiss. Normally, Kara always went slow. With a slow kiss or cuddling on the couch. But not today.  
The CEO came back from Europe where she had important meetings with some of your investors. Accordingly, she and Kara have not seen each other for over a week. And as soon as she got back, she was overlaid with more appointments. She had barely a minute to sit down at home. Kara came directly to LCorp to greet her girlfriend with joy. After they had finished all appointments they went to a nearby restaurant, since Lena had not eaten for an eternity and Kara, Kara is actually always hungry. Coincidentally, Alex and Kelly were in the same eatery, so their lunch dragged on longer than originally planned. Lena had to laugh when she had watched as Kara tried to finish this lunch with her sister as fast as possible. The blonde had already begun to play with Lena's blouse at LCorp and her grip on her thigh in the restaurant became stronger by the minute. After lunch, they drove straight to Lena's apartment and there they were. Sticking together with an almost too fast accelerated pulse. As they reached the bedroom, Lena slid her hands back to Kara's neck to unzip her dress and pull it down. She looked incredibly good, in her white / gray skin-tight dress. Still without interrupting the kiss, she pulled it down. The blonde helped her and broke away from her lips for the first time. Lena got goose bumps as she looked into her blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to take off her clothes. Now did she realize how fast she was breathing, as well as Kara. At the thought of what effect she had on the superhero, she blushed slightly. Quickly she turned her eyes away from her beautiful girlfriend and turned to the wall of the bedroom. There she found a light switch, which she clicked with her hand. This was not an ordinary light but one for the Kyptonian. This barely visible light took Kara's superpowers. At least a part of them. She was still stronger than any other human beeing but not as strong as she used to be. So they could be intimate without breaking all of Lena's bones. It took Kara enough power to control it. Even in such situations. As soon as she turned on the light, she felt hands on her hip. She turned around and looked Kara deep in the eyes with a smirk. Oh she really missed her. It was treu for both of them. The bright blue eyes of her girl were much darker than usual and she was breathing heavily. Slowly, Lena walked up to her and instead of kissing her she threw her love on the bed. She knew that she did not have the strength, but Kara joined in and let herself fall. Lena followed her onto the bed as she studied her body. She was stunning.She leaned over and placed gentle kisses between her breast down under her black bra to her abdominal muscles. She intensified her kiss, letting her hands slide over her entire body, pinching slightly, knowing it would not hurt her. When she heard Kara moan lightly, she smiled against her skin. She kissed her body further down and just when she reached her underwear she suddenly felt Kara's hands pulling her up and with a quick jerk she layed under her. She breathed sharply in shock and opened her eyes wide. She felt the slight painful pulling on her neck as Kara began to suck on her pulse. Lena pushed her head to the side to give her room while she groaned. She felt Kara's hand move from her neck to her blouse and her with one hand she ripped the soft fabric apart.  
The CEO shook her head slightly as she started to giggle.  
She can not even count how many clothes Kara had already destroyed. It was almost senseless buying new things at all, but if she did not do it, she would have almost nothing left to wear. Having an alien as girlfriend was quit expensive. The blonde's hand wandered up and down her sides, tugging on her bra. Her mouth was always on her neck, now slowly kissing down, knowing which spots Lena liked. Kara put so much pressure on her body that she could hardly breathe. She always took care that she did not really hurt her. If Kara did not handle one thing then hurting the one she loves, no matter how small. Whether it was a deep red love bite or small bruises. She hated herself even if Lena said that everything was fine and she always tried to reassure her that it would not hurt her. These little marks were nothing when she thought about what had happened to other partners of her. Broken noses, arms or legs.  
Nevertheless, she could clearly feel that the lamps had not yet fully unfolded their effect. It always took a few minutes for them to reach their maximum on the alien.  
The CEO held Kara's head down to press her closer. Her fingers moved through her soft hair at the back of the head, higher until they found the hair band that held her bun. Carefully, she slid under the band and pulled it out so that the blond curls fell over her shoulders.  
Her hand tightened on them, pushing Kara's head up again so that her lips met again. Kara pushed her further into the sheets while Lena bit the alien's lower lip firmly and ran her fingers over her back, just to the closure of her bra. The blonde groaned into the kiss and slid her tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance, knowing that Kara would always win. Nevertheless, she also let her girlfriend take the lead.  
With a wave of her hand, she opened her bra and pressed against Kara's shoulder as an invitation to turn around. The blonde, however, remained stubborn on her and put her hand under Lena's back to also free her from her remaining clothes above the belt line.  
When she threw the things off the bed their eyes met. They hold on for a moment and she stopped breathing. She stared into her beautiful blue eyes, completely churned, full of lust and desire. But also full of love. The sight always made the younger woman's heart stop. Never had anyone looked at her like this before. Never before she has ever been as nervous as she was with her. Sex has always been a means to an end, a stress reducer, completely meaningless. Not with her. This time it was different. She loved her. She was everything in her life.  
In her eyes stood the future. The Kryptonian was the only person who could really hurt her. She had to let go, but she knew Kara would always hold her. She held her heart.  
The heart that melted at the sight of her and almost jumped out of her chest. This mixture of pure cuteness and lust made her completely dizzy. Lena cupped her cheeks and pulled herself back to her lips. It was so intense, it felt like Kara would put everything she had in the kiss. More cautiously, she pushed Lena's arms up and placed kisses along her jawline. Next down to her neck deeper to her breast. Her soft fingertips touched her skin gently and her nose stroked her breast lightly before she lovingly kissed the top. Lena moved her own hands back to Kara's head and gently stroked her back until Kara used her tongue and started to suck on her sensitive parts. The CEO took a deep breath and gripped the blond hair as she pushed her own head into the pillows.  
The blonde exerted more pressure and intensified her kiss. Lena could hear how the superhero was escaping a groan and started to grin. Suddenly she felt a slight pain as Kara bit her lightly. Her nails now drilled deep into her neck, that if her love would not be a superhero she would have to whimper in pain. With a light pull she tried to get Kara back to her. The alien soon kissed her way back to her neck. There she sucked on her pulse point again what let Lena continued to moan. These kisses will definitely leave their marks, she knew that.  
The brunette grabbed her girlfriend harder this time and pusehd her down, lifting herself up on her warm body. Her lips met again, full of passion and desire. Her hands slid slowly over her naked body until she reached her breast. At first gentle and then harder, she began to play with her sensitive zones. From the moans of her love Lena felt a heat between her legs. She bit her neck and sucked on it, tight enough for her to feel it. The lamps should now have worked at least enough to let her girlfirend be a little more sensitive. It would not leave marks but she should feel a little nip anyway. As she kissed her way south, she saw Kara's hands pinch into the sheets, pulling on them. The sight made her heart beat even heavier and she moved down faster. At first she stopped at her breasts. Pulled, sucked and licked on it. With the other hand she stroked the other on.  
"Lena ..," moaned her girldfriend in a rough voice. Lena couldn't help but smile. She kissed again along her strained abdominal muscles to the edge of her underwear. At first she just played with the matrial lightly until she pulled it down with a jerk, which visibly startled Kara as she exhaled sharply and gripped lightning fast Lena's wrist. Her grip almost hurt.  
She looked at her beautiful girlfirend, who laid completely naked in front of her. Her blond curls all over the pillows. She was a dream. Her blue eyes looked at her. It was sweet, how nervous she was. The superhero who carried all the weight of the world on her shoulders was nervous because of her. Gently, she nestled between her legs again. Her hand slowly drove up her thigh inside what let Kara continued to moan. But just stopped before she reached her most vulnerable spot, pulling her hand back to her stomach, causing her love of her life to breathe impatiently almost disappointed but with a smile.  
The CEO gently pressed her lips against hers and began to press her hip against the Kryptonian's. Slowly she found a rhythm and tried to hit her spot. Kara began moaning in the kiss and pressed her own hip even closer to Lena's. Slowly she began to squirm under her and her hands where pulling her closer. The brunette felt Kara's nails in her back, not too painful, but still it let her softly whistle into the kiss as the blonde pinched her.  
The alien immediately withdrew her hands and broke the kiss. She just hated hurting someone and she realized from the reaction of her younger girlfriend that it was too much.  
"It's ok, i'm fine." Lena looked straight into her eyes and smiled at her. Her hand now on Kara's cheek, sequeezing it softly. Nevertheless, she remained slightly frozen. Gently she pressed her lips back to hers, touching her lower lip with her tongue, asking Kara for entrance. After a few seconds, she lost herself in the kiss again, but this time more cautious. It did not need much time before they had their rhythm again.  
Again, the blonde pulled Lena close to her, then turned her around on her back. The CEO pushed herself up to meet her. But her girlfriend had other plans and put her head between her legs. Kissing down her thights, Lena felt her heartbeat racing. Kara shoved her hands under the waistband of her underwear to gently pull it over her butt and toss it onto the floor of the bedroom. Lightly sequeezing her legs with her hands she kissed her way down. Lena now gripped into the sheets and tilted her head to the side. She felt how Kara paused and did not move. Just when Lena wanted to look after her to make sure everything was alright, she pressed her lips against her spot. A deep groan passed over her lips. Her hand reached into Kara's hair to press her closer and hold her in place. She licked at her sport. She sucked on it, driving her girlfriend almost insane.  
"God .. Kara .."  
Her voice started to break when she felt that she was close. One hand of the blonde drove over her leg to her stomach. She squeezed it lightly while Lena took her hand. Lena pushed her other hand back into the pillows as she moaned loudly as she came. Her grip on Kara's hand was so tight it would normally have broken it but fortunately her girlfriend was an alien superhero. When she started to relax she realized how haevy she was breathing and slowly she let go of the pillow. She saw a grinning girlfriend over her. But instead of relaxing, she grabbed Kara by the shoulder and turned her over. Her hand slid directly between her legs which let Kara swallowe hard. Lena pushed her mouth on her lips to her neck, back to her mouth again. The kiss was hard and everywhere she began to bite her love passionately. Her fingers worked at her most sensitive point, slowly pushing two fingers in.  
The Kryptonian began to groan breathlessly. A hand in Lena's brown-black hair. The other in the bed sheet. Lena accused the rhythm and crushed her lips on Kara's breast.  
She just heard a brief noice between the moans and immediately knew what it was. The reporter had ripped the bedsheets apart again. When she heard it, the brunette had a short laugh but continued to not let it be awkward for her girlfriend. After a few moments she came, moaning her name as she ripped the sheets even further apart. She couldn't pinch her like Lena pinched her, so she left the bed as a complete mess. To hear her moans was music to her ears and seeing her in their most intimate moment made her tremble.  
As Kara slowly began to recover, she kissed her as gently as she could and looked her into her blue eyes.  
"I missed you too," she smiled happily.  
The superhero had to laugh and kissed her back, while whispering 'I love you' in her mother tongue.  
''Love you more, darling.''


End file.
